Love As A Weapon
by Hebba
Summary: Entry for Devils In The Details Contest


**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, I just get bored and play with em.

Entry for The Luv'nv and The Wolf Pack Adventures 'Devils In The Details Contest'

**Love as a Weapon**

I have dreamed of the day I would fall in love. Just like all the fairytales my mother would read to me before bed. A beautiful princess being swept away by the handsome prince. I loved looking at the pictures as my mother's words danced in my thoughts. I formed an image of love in my dreams. I wanted to be carried away and taken to my castle to live happily ever after.

As always…dreams vanish as soon as my eyes open to reality.

I believed I had found my prince. Sam Uley was everything from the books. He swept me off my feet, right before dropping me on my ass, as Emily walked by.

We all know the story. A great story of love. A new age Romeo and Juliet. I, myself, am within that story. But as always, I am protruded as the cranky bitch. Answer this…wouldn't you be pissed if your first love imprinted on someone other than yourself? Your father passes away and a week later you change into a werewolf? Wouldn't you be a cranky bitch as well? And on top of it all… my first love knows how I feel and what I am thinking; not to mention, so does the rest of the pack, including my younger brother. What an embarrassment.

The beginning of my story is simple. I was in love. Was - what a funny word. You can just add it in there and people will assume you are over it. I'm not over it… or him. I am in love with Sam. I have been since I was little and we would play together on the swings. We would spend most of the day together. He would walk me home from school, where we would do homework together and hang out until my parents made us separate for the night. Although we would be seeing each other the next morning, it was always painful saying goodnight to Sam.

I remember the first time Sam kissed me. We were in junior high school, walking home from classes. Sam was discussing a girl he liked.

"So should I ask Carrie out?" he asked or wondered would work here.

"No way. She is too stuck up for you." I was not about to admit I was crazy in love with him or jealous that he was talking about another girl.

"She isn't stuck up, Leah. What are you jealous?"

Damn, he was good. My face turned red; I could feel the heat rising in my body. I didn't know what else to do, so I just ran as fast as I could; away from him and his stupid ass talks of other girls. My body cramped; I couldn't breathe.

I was hurt. And not just from running. When I stopped to catch my breath, I felt a tug on my arm forcing me to turn around, where I came face to face with Sam. He was just as out of breath as I was. Without saying a word he kissed me; a sweet, gentle kiss.

"I'm sorry Leah. I will never hurt you again. I promise, you will always be my girl."

The day I found out Sam imprinted on Emily, I wanted to scream and rip his heart out, stamp his stupid promise it and throw it in Emily's face. I know, I know… Emily had nothing to do with it. But I was pissed that he imprinted on her and not me. I made plans for a wedding; I even had the date set. It was all wiped away. Just like a dream, vanishing as soon as my eyes open.

After my change, from normal to weirdo, I became solo. I promised my heart to never love again. It was bad enough I every werewolf guy, including Sam knew my thoughts and felt what I was feeling. Sam being Alpha…well thinking he was Alpha, had to do the introduction thing. Explain to us what was happening; blah, blah, blah… Stephanie already told that drama.

I didn't want to listen or be around Sam. After helping the Cullen's with their war, I opted for a change. I left La Push and headed for Seattle. I enlisted in the Army; which was pretty easy considering I made all the tough boys look like weinies!

_My first tour of duty is in Iraq. I'm once again the only female. At least no one knows my thoughts or feelings and I like it that way. I am the first (and only) female helicopter operator. My job is pretty simple, for the most part. I fly base to base delivering weapons for naval ships. What really pisses me off is when Iraqis decide__d__ to shoot at me, like they can actually hit me. _

"_I'm bigger and I can blow you up, stupid fucker." Always seems to come out of my mouth. _

_My first day back from leave, my captain informed me of having a job change__;__ I would be flying soldiers to other bases. My first trip was simple__; i__t only took an hour. Any longer than that __and__ I would have crashed the helicopter. _

_One soldier's comment __had__ set off a rant of others. _

"_Is this chic butch or what?" or "She must be a dude." _

_Are these comments supposed to be funny? I overheard __an__other soldier saying my parents must have failed at raising me and should have put me in dresses more. _Really?_ Did he really just say that about my parents? So I did what any other soldier would have done – I pushed him out of the helicopter. _

_Ok…so I wish I would have, instead I replied, "Its obvious your father's condom failed." End of convo. _

_My next time, I wasn't looking forward to. I for__e__warned the troops to keep their mouths shut and we __wouldn't__ have any problems. I was holding my breath for a smooth ride. _

"_Hi. I'm Jasper. How are you today?" a soft __voice__, almost a whisper, said to me. _

"_I thought I said keep your mouths shut. I have heard ever__y__ joke in the book about being female, but if one of you men think__s__ you can do a better job__,__ th__e__n take it up with __the__ Captain." Ok, so I was a little moody__,__ but I wasn't putting up with any shit __on__ this trip. _

"_Captain said you were a badass, he forgot to mention you had a mouth." Who does this soldier think he is? I look over my shoulder to see Jasper kneeling behind me. _

"_I'm fine. Thanks."His eyes __were__ so much like gold__;__ I was mesmerized. His smile softened my shield every second he was there. Butterflies took over my stomach. Wait - I had butterflies? What the hell has gotten ahold of me? I can't speak, let alone fly a helicopter. _

_My land site was near, I had to take control of myself and do my job. I am solo. I do my work alone, I sleep alone…but my heart doesn't want to be alone. Not after seeing Jasper. He is amazing and all I know is his name. My mood quickly changed when he spoke to me. My mind begins to race with thoughts of Jasper that I didn't see the warning signs that we were all in danger. Is this how Sam felt when Emily walked by? A feeling you can't fight. A battle won before it's fought. My heart gave in before my thoughts could wrap around my feelings. _

_I should have been doing my job. The signs were all there. But I couldn't help notice that once again, I am in love. I have imprinted on Jasper Whitlock._


End file.
